pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Solku
The city of Solku is located near the western mountains of Katapesh (the Barrier Wall mountains), where it is relatively cut off from the rest of the nation. The settlement is frequently besieged by gnoll slavers, and thus rests within a tall wall, though this does not always provide enough protection to keep the town's people safe. Today the town is guarded by a small band of paladins of Sarenrae known as the Dawn Vigil who prepare for the rumored war ahead, as gnolls amass in the mountains under the banner of Noor, the Red Sultana, who has her eyes set on Solku as the starting point of a massive campaign eastward. Solku is the second-largest city in land of Katapesh and attracts many traders and travelers on their way to the capitol. Over 10,000 people call Solku home, but the number of residents swells and ebbs with the season. During fall when overland travel seems more appealing the population swells down to 2,000. The traders coming east across the Mwangi Expanse reach Solku exhausted and grateful for a waypost on the way to Katapesh. Solku also attracts pilgrims intent on visiting Sarenrae's Lambent Citadel. Though large, the city is well governed with low crime rates and mostly lawful populace. Lord Hazic Kel-Kalaar is the ruler of the city, holds a reputation for being a levelheaded man who thinks long term and makes decisions based on keeping Solku secure and prosperous. Lady Chanar Cynore is the head of an order of Sarenrae's paladins supporting the city. Three notable buildings stand in Solku: * The Archive of Eminent Tomes * Sarenrae's Lambent Citadel * Breakstride Near Solku, a stockade called Fort Longjaw stands as a bastion against gnoll incursions. Giana Secondstride is Fort Longjaw's leader. History In 2217 AR, Sarenrae's faithful fled the pogrom in Osirion, and led by a devout priestess named Vedie, built a settlement in the southern desert they called Sarenrae's Bastion. A splinter group broke off and established the Golden City (it will be renamed later as Katapesh) in 2218 AR. In 3256 AR gnoll slavers began raiding Sarenrae's Bastion. For 2 years the gnolls were relentlessly selling slaves from Sarenrae's Bastion to Katapesh before the slaving tribes broke apart. The citizens of Sarenrae's Bastion feeling betrayed by their goddess, renamed the town Solku, in 3257 AR. In the Year of Rent Sails, (3721 AR), another rash of slave raids from Okeno, hit Solku. City guards drove off the raiders. In 3725 AR the Pactmasters took over the city of Katapesh. In 4112 AR paladins of Sarenrae returned to Solku to establish a base of operations to combat regional slavery. In 4115 AR the paladins of Sarenrae began covert raids out of Solku to free slaves being sold in Katapesh. They had moderate success, but many of them were captured and enslaved. In 4701 AR gnolls from White Canyon, led by Rath Sandstalker attacked the town, beginning the Siege of Solku. Paladins of Iomedae arrived to reinforce the established faithful of Sarenrae. The siege broke but the paladins of Iomedae all perish in the Battle of Red Hail. References Category:Katapesh/Settlements Category:Katapesh